


Through New Eyes

by Daydreamer, fadedlullabyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Anal, Angst, Character Death, Grief, Hate Crime, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral, Rimming, h/c, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 10:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer/pseuds/Daydreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uzumaki Naruto has been trying to deal with the death of his lover for almost a year. He's unable to cope and one night after he's been beaten, Itachi calls in an old friend to protect Naruto at all costs. </p>
<p>This is an rp with Daydreamer</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wounds That Won't Heal

Naruto Uzumaki pulled himself up from the grimy ground as the group of asshole teenagers walked away, laughing and patting each other on the back as if the treatment he had received was to be congratulated. The blond wiped the blood from his mouth as he sat up and leaned against the brick wall behind him. Damn, it hurt this time. An exhausted breath escaped his lips as he pulled a battered cell phone out of his pocket. It took most of the energy he had left just to skim through the contacts to find the familiar number. 

He didn’t want to make the call. He would have been satisfied staying in the dark alley until daybreak. His bloody fingers didn’t help as he tried to call one person he knew would pick him up. His friends had pretty much ditched him. Well, he could not blame them. They had tried to be supportive, but that only lasted so long. In the end, they could not understand what he was going through and slowly trickled away.

The battered blond could hear the chiding voice in his head as the phone continued to ring. Maybe his only form of salvation had finally threatened to not pick up the phone anymore. But the phone was finally picked up and a sleepy voice filled his ear. 

“Do you realize what time it is?” purred Itachi Uchiha into Naruto’s ear. “I may love you, but I can still kick your ass the next time I see you.”

When only silence and a weak cough greeted his ear, the faux annoyance faded and concern tinged the sound of his voice. “Naruto? Has something happened? Are you sick? Where are you?”

“Just got my ass kicked,” the blond admitted, his voice gruff as his bruised throat fought his effort to talk. “I’m behind...behind...”

He couldn’t bring himself to say the restaurant’s name. He used to frequent the restaurant with his lover, well...his now dead lover. Even after a year and a half he still couldn’t come with grips with the hand fate had dealt him. He was ready to just give up, but Itachi had refused to let his light fade from the world, forcing him to continue exist and keeping tabs on him at all times. 

“Fuck, Naruto.” The sound of rustling clothes and then the jingle of keys came through the phone. “I’m coming to get you. How bad are you hurt?”

There was a slight thud and more cursing. Itachi wasn’t one to curse often. Only in times of great stress or frustration did his calmer nature become interrupted. “Where are you so I can come get you?”

“I dunno...my throat hurts...my arm...it’s totally fucked up...” He tried to stall from saying the name of the restaurant, but knew that Itachi didn’t know it had been their place. He choked back a sob as he rattled off the name. “I’m at The Cherry Blossom...” 

He tried to focus as the world started to tilt once again. “It hurts, Itachi...”

It could not have been more than ten minutes when he heard a car slam on brakes outside the quaint restaurant located downtown. If that was Itachi, he had probably broken more speeding laws than was healthy. Just before his world went dark, he sighed. Itachi was here.

Itachi Uchiha scanned the area as he stepped from his car, eyes narrowing on a darkened alley between the restaurant and the adjacent building. “Naruto?”

He took a step towards the alley, eyes going wide at the mostly unconscious Naruto sitting crumpled against the wall. “Naruto,” he whispered.

Kneeling beside the man he considered a brother in everything but blood, his eyes narrowed in on the bloody mess. One eye was nearly swollen shut and blood trickled faintly from slightly parted lips. There were lacerations dotting Naruto’s neck, arms, and hands. The wheezing way he breathed only caused him to worry all the more.

“I’m calling an ambulance.”

Blue eyes popped open and a bloodstained hand latched onto his wrist. “No!”

“I’m not arguing with you on this, Naruto. You’re getting checked out by a doctor. You could have a punctured lung or internal bleeding.” Itachi reached to pull his phone from his pocket.

“Anything but that, ‘tachi!” The blond begged, fearing the pristine white walls. His arm buckled as he tried to swipe the phone from the other man’s hand, but failed as it flopped down beside him. 

“I’m fine!” Naruto tried to convince him before he began coughing. The force of the cough made his whole body shudder with force. Wild fear was evident in his glazed look as Itachi made the call, he tried to move but his body couldn’t cooperate. 

When the phone was finally lowered from Itachi’s ear, he leaned against Naruto and pressed his face to dirt and blood spattered hair. “I can’t lose you too,” he whispered.

It would kill him to lose Naruto as he lost Sasuke. His brother had meant everything to him and Naruto had become just as precious. In a way, Naruto was all he had left of Sasuke.

The squeal of sirens filled the air, causing Itachi to stand and wave the paramedics towards the darkened alley. He stood watching as the brace was placed around Naruto’s neck and he was gently shifted to the waiting stretcher. Pleading eyes, filled with a mixture of fear and pain.

“I’ll follow you to the hospital, Naruto,” called Itachi as Naruto was lifted into the waiting ambulance.

As the large wailing vehicle pulled away, Itachi’s previously sturdy legs gave out beneath him and he sagged to the building. Tears he refused to cry, even while watching his brother’s casket lowered into the ground, fell in waves. A hand lifted to his mouth to muffle the sob, did little to dispel the sound. “Please don’t take him from me too.”

***

The first thing Naruto was aware of was the beeping of a machine near his head. He opened his eyes only be blinded by a harsh light. He squinted and tried to move his hand, but it was being held captive. Turning his head, Naruto was met with the sight of Itachi passed out on his bed, his features marred, lips furrowed in a frown. 

He tried to speak, but his throat was so dry that only a small grunt escaped his lips. Annoyed, Naruto shook his wrist as best he could to get Itachi’s attention. He desperately needed water, his throat was too raw and uncomfortable to speak easily. 

Itachi lifted his head and slowly blinked the sleep from his eyes at the faint jostling caused by Naruto’s hand. He stared at him and relief spread across his features. “You’re awake.”

“Thirsty,” croaked Naruto.

Itachi nodded and grabbed a pitcher of ice water left by a nurse. He poured the cool drink into a cup and added a straw before lowering it to Naruto’s chapped lips. “Drink it slow.”

Naruto obeyed the direction as he slowly sipped through the straw. He hated feeling like this, helpless as another provided a service that he could handle on his own. He scowled, showing Itachi his displeasure of being in the hospital. Ever since the accident, he had steered clear of hospitals and doctors, bad memories surfacing every time he was near one. 

He let the straw go, signalling that he was done and sunk back into the bed, staring at the pristine white ceiling. Naruto hated that color, it mocked even now that he was the one to survive and that his lover was cold and dead, resting eternally in the ground. 

“The doctors said you have some broken ribs and a bruised spleen but thankfully, no internal bleeding. You’re lucky.” Itachi sank wearily into a chair at Naruto’s bedside. His control over his emotions was recovered. Only the deep shadows beneath his eyes told of the worry and strain of the last twenty-four hours. “What happened?”

Naruto shrugged, not really wanting to reveal that he was jumped for no other reason than Sasuke wasn’t there to protect him anymore and those boys knew it. He had had run-ins with the group of boys before, but his lover had always been there to ward the little bastards off. In the last year, they had gotten a bit bigger and quite a bit more violent.

It seemed every time he found himself walking past The Cherry Blossom, they had dragged him into the back alley and vented their hate on him. He never knew what possessed him to go there last night; it was as if a burning need had flared up within and he couldn’t resist. He never could. Even if he could not bear to go inside, just walking past a place he and Sasuke had loved was enough. 

A displeased expression crossed Itachi’s face at Naruto’s tight lipped expression. “If you don’t tell me, you’re going to have to tell the police now that you’re awake.”

“What?”

Itachi folded his arms across his chest and crossed a leg, looking every bit as arrogant as his reputation demanded. “It’s out of my hands. You were assaulted and the police were called in by the attending physician.”

“Can I still tell you?” Naruto asked, changing his tune. He didn’t want to talk to the police, they were strangers, at least he knew Itachi and would feel more comfortable talking about Sasuke. 

Itachi covered Naruto’s hand. “You’ll still have to talk to the police, but you can tell me anything. You’re family, Naruto. Regardless of blood, I consider you my little brother and will always look out for you, but I can’t help you if you won’t let me know what is wrong and who did this so I can have them killed.”

It was plainly obvious that Itachi was only half kidding with his last statement. There were ways to get things done and he knew many of those avenues very well. Ruthless did not become an adjective to describe someone if it wasn’t true. When it came to Itachi and the Uchiha family, the term was very much appropriate.

“They...were a bunch of teenagers...they gave me a bit of trouble before...before...the accident,” he said. Naruto couldn’t bring himself to say Sasuke’s name, the hurt still deep in his soul. “But he kept them away. I was foolish enough to go there alone...” 

His shoulders shook as he tried to hold back his sob. He didn’t want to be weak in front of Itachi, the only family he had left in this world. He sat there and stared at his hands as he picked the threads from his blanket. 

“Do I really have to talk to the cops?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Itachi shifted slightly and tapped a finger on his knee. “I’ll call in a favor. The police commissioner owes me quite a bit. You’ll still need to write and sign a statement, but I’ll see about keeping the police from questioning you if you really don’t want to speak with them.”

He lifted a hand and stroked his fingers down Naruto’s cheek. Even after eighteen months, the scars were still vivid on his cheeks. A frown turned down his lips at Naruto’s flinch.

The hand was dropped and Itachi stood. “I have to make some phone calls. I’ll be back later.”

Naruto watched as Itachi left the room, glad that he was able to at least get out of talking to the men in blue. He wouldn’t mind writing up the report, it was something that would be easier than talking to them in person. 

He wasn’t sure how Itachi had the connections, it was something he and Sasuke had spent countless hours speculating about. It was a game that always relieved the stress in their relationship or even made the stress from the day dissipate. It was an activity that they would never have again and his heart cried out his loss. 

In the waiting room down the hall, Itachi collapsed into a chair and fisted his hands into his hair. This was a rare sight, to see him so torn apart. He prided himself on his firm and unwavering mindset and appearance. There were very few people allowed to see past the facade usually worn. Still, even Naruto was not completely allowed in. He would never know just how frightened he was of losing him.

His hands shook as he reached into his pocket to extract his phone and promptly began to scan the list of names. Only the most important people made it onto his phone, whether they be associates or businesses. He paused as the name Kisame Hoshigaki became highlighted on the screen.

The last he had heard from him was at least three or four years prior. They were...friends of sorts in college, Kisame leaving after their freshman year to join the military. He kept in touch periodically, occasionally sending an overseas post card or calling though it had decreased as the years went by. Since the war in the Middle East began winding down, he expected to hear from him more often. Three years was a long time, even for Kisame. It was slightly troubling to Itachi at his not thinking to look up Kisame’s whereabouts at some point during the long expanse of silence between them. It had just slipped through his mind.

He pressed send and brought the phone to his ear, instantly receiving a message informing him of the number no longer being in service. “He better not be dead,” growled Itachi.

Scrolling up the list, he pressed the number for the private investigator he kept on retainer for both his business and his personal use. Something to focus on other than Naruto might be therapeutic to him.

“Hello?”

Itachi stretched out his legs and rotated his shoulders in an attempt to ease the cramp having formed in his long night at Naruto’s bedside. “Shino, I want you to find someone for me.”

“Oh?”

“His name is Kisame Hoshigaki. The last I heard he was in the Marines. I want a cell number and address. You had better not find him dead.”

“I can not raise the dead.”

Itachi’s cheek twitched. “Just find him.”

He ended the call and sat back with a sigh. His next bit of business was the police. Itachi collected favors like a child collected baseball cards. In his business, it paid to have multiple options. 

***

 

Naruto made a face at the nurse’s back as she left the room. The woman had been rude and had poked him longer than what was necessary. And the fact that she had spoken to him like he was damned child especially grated on his nerves. Itachi was paying for this expensive private hospital, so he supposed he could just bare with any treatment for a while longer. His temperament used to be that of a fighter, but of late, all that had left him.

He idly wondered just how long he was going to have suffer in this room. Itachi could have him easily moved back to the house if he asked. Naruto didn’t want to stay here any longer, not when grown men were treated like children by people not much older than him. 

He would die of boredom if he stayed here, the memory of his last stay came to the forefront of his mind and he shivered. That had been such a hard time that he would anything to avoid the hospital, including lying to Itachi.

He was hungry and had asked for food, but the nurse had only tutted and told him that he wasn’t allowed any food because of a few tests that had to be run in the morning. This of course only fueled his anger. He heard the door open and was about to tell the person off when he saw it was Itachi. 

“Oh it’s you,” he said a little more sourly than intended.

“Should I leave?” Itachi’s voice shifted to a slight monotone, showing his displeasure at the tone, but willing to leave if his presence was not wanting.

“No, it’s fine.”

Dark eyes drifted over Naruto’s body before he moved to his briefcase, left untouched near the bedside chair. He extracted a blank pad of lined paper and placed along with a pen on the adjustable table. “I’ve arranged for your statement to be written. I spoke with the detectives in charge of the case and they gave me a list of questions for you to answer. I shouldn’t have to tell you to be truthful.”

Itachi watched a small pout form on Naruto’s face. “If you’re nice, I’ll arrange for you to be released tomorrow after your tests.”

“And I can have real food?” He asked hopefully, blue eyes shining. 

“Yes. Anything you want.” Itachi settled back in the chair and closed his eyes. “You’re staying at my house. I’ve already arranged for your belongings to be brought from your apartment until I decide you’re ready to be alone.”

His eyes drifted open and he could see the annoyance and anger spreading across Naruto’s face. If not for the obvious pain he was in, Itachi might have thought he would receive a punch to the face. He knew very well that the apartment was one Naruto had shared with Sasuke and would loathe to leave it, still things needed to be taken care of first--Naruto’s health and well-being being the first.

Naruto was off put that he had to leave the apartment for the duration of his recovery. He should have been grateful that Itachi hadn’t seen it yet. The apartment was left as if both men were still living there, Sasuke’s things had never left their spots, staying where the Uchiha had last thrown them. Even after so long, he couldn’t bear to move them.

He took the pen in his hand and looked at Itachi. Hopefully, whoever went into his apartment wouldn’t tattle on him, at least if it were a stranger, they wouldn’t know that he didn’t touch his apartment. 

“So...questions?” 

Itachi opened his mouth only to be interrupted by his cell ringing. He tossed the pad with questions dictated to him by the police detectives onto the table for Naruto to read and lifted his phone to his ear. “Shino? Found him already?”

“Rather interesting really. For someone with his background, he’s been awful quiet. It wasn’t so much difficult as annoying. Apparently he was discharged from the military a year ago and has been jumping around from job to job with long stints of unemployment between them. I’ve seen it before. Military veterans tend to have difficulty being integrated into the workforce. The jobs just aren’t there for people with their limited skill set, especially so for men and women who have spent any significant amount of time enlisted.”

A frown turned down Itachi’s lips. He rose from the chair and moved to the window offering him a stunning view of the parking lot below. “Where is he now?”

“Working part time at a junkyard in Michigan. With what he earns, he probably disconnected his cell because he wasn’t able to pay for it. His military pension is a piece of crap since he didn’t get in twenty years of service,” answered Shino blandly.

“Hmm, I see.” Itachi glanced towards Naruto, seeing him doodling on a piece of paper instead of answering the questions. “I can’t leave the city. Have a man go out to him and call me. I want to speak with him.”

“Does he owe you money?”

Itachi smiled faintly. “I think it would be the other way around, if one was counting.”

“I’ve already sent someone. They should arrive in three hours.”

Itachi ended the call with a sigh. He would not divulge his private life with anyone. His short, volatile affair with Kisame, while pleasant, was something both knew wouldn’t last. Kisame needed someone to protect and Itachi refused to allow him close enough to take on that role. In the end, it was better to end it on pleasant terms.

He shifted his gaze to Naruto. “Finish answering those questions or I’ll make you stay another day and eat the food they serve you.”

Naruto scowled as he stopped doodling and started to answer the questions. The first three or so weren’t too bad, asking about the location, injuries, etc. It was the fourth one that had him freeze, it had asked about previous encounters. Of course there had been encounters before. He resisted to huff under his breath. He jotted the answer down quickly, handwriting almost unreadable in his haste to be done with the questions. 

When he was almost done he paused, his hand was cramping from all the writing. Naruto sighed as he laid the pen down and flexed his left hand. He looked up to Itachi who sat down once more on the chair near his bed.

“You know, those things aren’t allowed in the hospital,” he said grinning, referring the cell phone that had been tucked away from sight. “And I want to go that fancy upscale restaurant you normally take clients to.” 

Itachi rolled his eyes. Though he didn’t smile, his gaze softened upon looking at Naruto. There was no doubt Naruto owned a place in his heart. Ever since the day he met him, he slowly began worming his way inside. That he was so good with Sasuke only sealed the deal.

A painful twinge pulled at Itachi’s chest. He tried not to allow his thoughts to linger for overly long on thoughts of Sasuke. Showcasing his emotions to the public was something he tried to never do, however, it did not stop him from feeling them and Sasuke’s death left him painfully wounded.

“And here I thought you would want something from that rundown diner you would frequent with Sasuke.” Itachi dodged the pen tossed in his direction. “Temper.” 

“If I’m being forced to answer questions like these, I want to be compensated well,” Naruto shot back, not wanting to reveal that he couldn’t bring himself to go to that restaurant anymore. It just felt empty without his lover there by his side. He tried to eat there not too long ago, but the food tasted like sandpaper in an atmosphere that constantly reminded him of Sasuke.

“You will be,” drawled Itachi “Now write.”

Itachi’s lips quirked faintly as Naruto’s tongue exited his lips. It was good to see the more light-hearted attitude, even if it was an act. Or perhaps, he was simply wished to live in a fantasy world where his brother’s lover, someone he considered his own brother, was happy.

“Make a list of what you want and I’ll have it ordered and brought to you in a few hours if I can convince the doctors that they can go ahead and do their tests instead of waiting for morning.”

Blue eyes looked up from the paper, wide with disbelief. “Really?”

With Itachi’s nod of confirmation, the blond started to hastily write his answers down, his penmanship be damned. The less time he had to spend here the better, he thought as his tongue peeked out from his lips as he concentrated on what he was writing. 

He continued to answer the questions, ignoring the pain that flared up with each one. Especially when the first occurrence happened when he was still with Sasuke. He stopped writing as he answered the last question and dropped the pencil, giving Itachi a smug look as he held the paper for the other man to take. 

“Finished already?” Itachi chuckled lightly. “It is amazing what a little incentive can do.”

Itachi watched as Naruto sat back against his bed with a grin splitting his lips. This time it was real, or at least, appeared real. “I suppose I should begin with my portion of the bargain.”

Naruto smile broadened as Itachi left the room. For the first time in a long he felt like himself, and he couldn’t help but wonder if he were at least healing somewhat. But the fact still remained that he was alive and Sasuke wasn’t. He couldn’t imagine Itachi’s feelings since he had never seen the other grieve for his brother. 

But the blond knew that Itachi was a very private person and he was lucky that he was still allowed in his life. He always thought of him as an older brother and the family he never had. He rested his eyes for a moment as thoughts flew around his head like birds diving for worms. 

While Naruto’s mind wandered, Itachi slipped silently into the room. “The nurse will be in shortly to take your blood. They usually prefer to do the blood work first thing in the morning. You’re lucky I am who I am.”

Naruto snorted, earning a light tap on the back of his head from Itachi. “Show some respect and I’ll order you dinner.”

“Yes, Mr. Yakuza,” Naruto quipped as the nurse entered the room, supplies in tow for his blood work. She introduced herself and quickly went to work on getting his blood, Itachi’s eyes on him the whole time to make sure that he was behaving himself. 

And behave he did. The promise of fancy restaurant food kept him still as he was prodded, he hated the feel of needles now. The memories of them in his arms for weeks haunting him. The nurse tried to make polite conversation, but Naruto only answered half hearted. He didn’t like strangers and didn’t take to them quickly. The fact that she was a nurse, only added to his apprehension. When she left the room with the needed blood, he sighed deeply in relief, the nightmare was over. 

“Food?” He asked imploringly to Itachi. 

Itachi arched a brow at Naruto. “It should be here momentarily.” 

As if his words summoned the food, a pink haired woman entered the room following a short knock. “Mr. Uchiha?”

“Put it on the table, Sakura.” Itachi shifted wearily in his seat. His closed faintly, and he took a moment’s rest.

Sakura placed several bags onto the bedside table. “Hi, Naruto,” she said with a smile.

“Thank you, Sakura.” Itachi’s eyes slid open. “You can leave and take the next few days off.”

She opened her mouth to argue, but snapped it closed. “Yes, sir.”

Naruto waved to Sakura as she left, happy to see a familiar face. He watched as Itachi took the food out of the bags and pushed his table so that it was over his lap. He felt helpless, but he had been in this position before and knew that Itachi would win no matter what. 

“Did they give you a recovery time for me?” Naruto asked as he eyed the food that laid before him, almost like a feast. 

Itachi shrugged. “Your ribs are going to hurt like a bitch for a few weeks. I’m sure the rest of you will ache for a week or two. There isn’t any lasting damage, but...”

Itachi paused and glanced at Naruto. “But this isn’t isn’t the first time you’ve taken a beating, is it?”

Naruto couldn’t look at Itachi, giving the older man his answer. He fiddled with the fork in his hand as the silence seemed to stretch between. He was at a loss as to what to say and the expression on Itachi’s face wasn’t a pleasant one, it was his “scheming” or “revenge” face as Sasuke had liked to call it. 

“It’s been happening less lately...” He ventured. “I was just careless and wasn’t paying attention to the time.” 

“Less lately?” Itachi’s eyes flashed dangerously. “It’s a good thing I’m moving you in with me, so I can watch over you. You’re hopeless.”

Itachi gave a low growl under his breath. Naruto wouldn’t be leaving his home without a bodyguard. The last thing he was certain he could handle would be watching Naruto lowered into the ground beside his brother. His heart could not take the loss and that only made him more certain in his decision to protect him.

Naruto cursed himself, he couldn’t believe that he had slipped up like that. He hadn’t meant to tell Itachi that little bit of information. He could see his freedom flying out of the window now. He wouldn’t be able to go through his semi-weekly routine of visiting Sasuke’s grave and then going to the restaurant. He was sure that he would be tailed now and he just didn’t have the skills to ditch anyone Itachi would hire. 

“I’ll be babysat, you mean,” he said sourly before he bit into his chicken, glaring at the other man even though his food was divine. 

Itachi’s eyes narrowed at Naruto. “Until I am sure you can take care of yourself, you’ll have a guard with you. I’m a powerful man, Naruto. I wouldn’t be surprised if someone thought to use you to get at me. It’s no secret I favor you, though I try to keep our relationship hidden from public view as much as is possible.”

Raising a hand to the bridge of his nose, Itachi rubbed the space to fight off the ache of exhaustion building behind his eyes. “It won’t be permanent if that is what you are glaring at me for. I’ll figure out something to keep you safe without smothering you, but until I do, you’re living with me and taking a bodyguard with you whenever you leave the house.”

“I guess I can do that,” Naruto answered after he swallowed. He figured if it was just temporary he could put up with it. He just hated seeing Itachi looking so stressed, he was no doubt aware that he was part of that problem. It kept him wondering just why Itachi put up with his childish ass. Naruto was sure he had to have been at his limits. 

“What are we doin’ tomorrow?” 

“The doctors want to keep you one more night, but tomorrow, I’ll take you home. I’ll have to set up a nurse for you until I’m sure you can take care of yourself.” Itachi tapped a finger on his chair. “But if you like, we can stop by the cemetery on the way home.”

He smiled at the eager look on Naruto’s face, only to inwardly cringe. He hated going there and made a point to avoid doing so. He could forget Sasuke was dead if he tried hard enough. It was only a nightmare until he stared at the engraved stone; then, it became real.

The phone buzzing in his pocket was excuse enough for him to step out of the room before his face revealed anything to Naruto. “What?” he barked into the mic.

“Itachi?”

At the sound of a familiar deep voice, his body froze. “Kisame?”

“You sound surprised since I’m practically standing here at gunpoint under orders to call you.”

Itachi shook his head and tightened his fingers around the phone until it was in danger of cracking beneath his grip. “You’re a hard man to find, I’m told. I’m sure my investigator only wanted to insure my money was well spent. My bill from him is certain to be quite impressive.”

“If I don’t want to be found, I don’t want to be found,” snorted Kisame.

“I’m told you’re living quite the humble life of late.” Itachi leaned casually against the wall outside Naruto’s room. “And here I thought you might have made it to general by now.”

Again Kisame snorted, quite loudly, into his ear. “The jobs just aren’t there, especially not for an non-college graduate. You still haven’t told me what you want.”

“What makes you think I want something?”

This time there was an exasperated sigh. Kisame knew him too well--more so than anyone but Sasuke. “You wouldn’t have paid an exorbitant amount to a private investigator just for me. So tell me or I hang up.”

“Fine. I was going through my phone and saw your name, with a disconnected number and no call from you to replace it. That’s not like you, Kisame.”

Kisame chuckled--a rich deep sound reminding Itachi of the days they had spent together. He almost regretted ending their short relationship. Perhaps if he had been the man he was today, things might have been different. But then again, things changed.

“People change,” commented Kisame. “And I didn’t want you to think I was looking for handouts. I can take care of myself pretty fucking well considering I dodged bullets in the Middle East long enough.”

Itachi cocked his head, a small frown turning down his lips. “Then perhaps a compromise is in order.”

“Itachi, what did I just say.”

“Hear me out before you hang up,” growled Itachi dangerously. “Because if you hang up, I’ll call my investigator and have him tie you up until I fly out there and beat the shit out of you. Trust me, with how I feel at this moment, you do not want me flying to you.”

Kisame must have heard something in his voice. It wasn’t the words, because between the two of them, words were just words. “Itachi, is something wrong?”

“I find myself in need of someone I can trust and those are quite few of late.”

“When have you ever trusted anyone but your brother?” asked Kisame, a laugh evident in his voice. “Just call the brat and confide in him.”

Itachi almost hung up. It was so tempting because he rarely spoke of Sasuke in anything but present speech and even more rarely did he speak of his death. 

“Itachi?”

“Sasuke’s dead,” hissed Itachi.

A long, drawn-out pause filled the space between their phones before Kisame finally broke it. “The brat? I’m sorry, Itachi.”

“You’re coming here. I need someone to watch out for Naruto and teach him self defense. I don’t trust anyone else. Now put the other man on the phone.”

“Itachi,” began Kisame.

Itachi shook his head, though he knew Kisame could not see the action. “Put him on, please.”

Kisame sighed and then the sound of the phone exchanging hands resounded in his ears. There was a slight crackling sound before a voice came on. “Yes, sir?”

“Get him on the first flight here.”

“Sir?” He could practically hear the investigator frowning. “I just got off a plane and he probably has things to pack.”

“Kisame always travels light. It won’t take long. Get him on the plane and I’ll give you a bonus.” Itachi ended the call and leaned his head against the wall. He never visibly allowed Kisame to see it, but he always did ruffle his feathers. He was quite a bit more perceptive than man gave him credit for. Only Itachi saw Kisame for what he was, an intelligent man who hid it behind Itachi’s popularity.

Taking a breath and tucking a stray hair behind his ear and then returned to Naruto’s room. “I’ve just procured you a bodyguard and self defense instructor. He’ll be here tomorrow when you are released.”

“Who is it?” Naruto asked curiously as he stabbed his green beans. He wondered what kind of man Itachi had hired and how soon he would be able to get on the guy’s nerves and give up the job. When he put his mind to it, Naruto could be very annoying. He was the only person to date to frazzle Itachi so much that he had forgotten a very important board meeting. 

“And old friend and one of the few whom I trust.” Itachi chuckled lightly. “I’m sure he will be satisfactory in the position.”

Itachi’s gaze drifted to the window. The words he spoke to Naruto were true. When it came to someone precious to him, Kisame was one of the few he would fully trust to protect them. Thoughts of Sasuke and his inability to protect him burned his stomach with heavy bitterness. “Finish eating and then rest up, Naruto. Once you’re able, I’m going to have Kisame training you. I don’t want a repeat of this event.”

“Were you closer than that?” Naruto asked curiously as he studied Itachi. He could tell that the Uchiha had a deep respect for Kisame and he couldn’t help but wonder what was in their past. 

“My relationships aren’t important,” whispered Itachi as his eyes became shuttered. “Now, finish up and rest.”


	2. Introductions

Kisame popped the stiffness from his neck and grabbed his duffel from the conveyor luggage belt and glanced at his companion. Dark glasses hid his eyes, but his exhaustion was evident even with the orbs hidden from view. If he really wanted to, he could easily make a run for it and probably escape his escort. Not that he wanted to, but it was always an option.

His hands kneaded the muscles of his lower back before heaving a grumbling sigh. “Where to now?”

Ebisu ignored Kisame and marched determinedly from the terminal. His gait and speed bespoke his confidence Kisame was following him. And he was, but at a less rapid pace.

He was led to a garage and a waiting black SUV. He arched a brow at Ebisu. “Are you trying to pretend you’re a secret agent?”

Another man wearing equally dark glasses slid from the driver’s seat and walked forward. He extended his hand through his face remained blank. “My name is Shino Aburame. Ebisu works for me and I work for Mr. Uchiha.”

Kisame accepted the offered hand. “Kisame Hoshigaki. Is the secret agent gig necessary?”

“I don’t understand what you mean. Get in and I’ll take you to Mr. Uchiha,” stated Shino as he climbed back in. “And buckle up.”

Kisame was certain the man had no sense of humor. He had not cracked so much as a partial smile at the joke.

Shino’s hand ducked into his pocket and pressed a number on the phone before bringing it to his ear. “Sir, they just landed.”

There was a pause. “Yes, sir...I’ll bring him.”

“Was that Itachi?”

Shino removed the phone from his ear and pulled the SUV into drive. His eyes remained firmly focused on the road ahead of him as he guided the vehicle from the waiting garage. Ebisu sat calmly in the back and Kisame was sure the man was dozing behind his dark glasses.

“How long have you worked for Itachi?”

Shino never took his eyes from the road. “Two years.”

“Ah, you must be pretty good at tracking people down if Itachi calls on you a lot.”

“I found you, didn’t I?” smirked Shino in the first show of emotion since Kisame met him. “And it was obvious that you did not want to be found.”

“Touche.” Kisame chuckled and turned his gaze to the overcast sky. “So, where are we meeting Itachi?”

“The cemetery.”

***

Itachi leaned against the car, his body stiff and his eyes never leaving Naruto’s form as he stood before Sasuke’s grave. He refused to go any closer than the car, a cigarette dangling limply from his fingers. Smoking was a rare thing for Itachi, only when he was worried or stressed. Today he was both.

He kept his eyes hidden beneath dark glasses to hide the strain and sadness in their depths from any curious glances he might garner. At the sound of an approaching vehicle, he took a final drag of his cigarette before tossing it to the ground and stepping on it with the heel of a loafer.

Two men exited the SUV, one being Shino and the other a very familiar and brawny frame. He withdrew an envelope and tossed it to Shino without taking his gaze from Kisame. “It’s been a while.”

“You look good, Itachi.”

Itachi shifted his gaze towards the sky at the loud clap of thunder. “Thank you for coming.”

“Why don’t you tell me why you pulled me all the way back here.”

Itachi nodded towards Naruto’s now kneeling figure. “Him.”

“Who is it?” asked Kisame.

“His name is Naruto. He’s as precious to me as a brother so I expect you to treat him as such.” Itachi’s fingers itched to pull another cigarette from the pack hidden in his pocket.

“So, whose grave is he sitting by?”

Itachi’s mouth tightened and he turned from Kisame and moved towards the waiting car. “Sasuke’s.”

Kisame gave a small comforting grunt. “I’m sorry to hear about it, Itachi. I know what he meant to you.”

He moved to place a hand on Itachi’s shoulder only to have the body shift nimbly away from him. Even after so long, Itachi was easy to read. He did not want to be here, that much was obvious.

“Itachi--”

Itachi nodded towards Naruto. “You’re to guard him any time he leaves my house and once he’s physically able, you’re going to teach him self defense. I’d also like you to make sure he eats. He’s lost a lot of weight since it happened. Keep him alive and healthy.”

Kisame sighed and nodded. “We’re going to talk about this at some point.”

“Not if I can help it,” snapped Itachi as he snatched his pack of cigarettes from his pocket and shoved one into his mouth.

Shifting his gaze towards Naruto, Kisame moved through the tombstones to where Naruto leaned heavily on the tombstone bearing the name: Sasuke Uchiha. “Hey, runt. I’m your new bodyguard.”

Naruto looked from the tombstone to stare at the giant that had interrupted his time with Sasuke’s grave and glared. He was sure that he had never seen a man so tall before. He couldn’t protest being a called a runt, because when compared to him, it was true. 

The man had a tan that put his to shame, the dark color reaching all over and for a moment Naruto had to wonder if the guy tanned naked. He shook his head, angry that he had such a thought had ran through his head. 

“Really, I’m sure that Middle Earth wants their giants back.” He retorted before returning his attention back to the headstone. It wasn’t the best of comebacks, but he hadn’t slept well the night before and his mind was suffering from it. But he couldn’t help the nightmares that plagued him most nights. 

He wouldn’t ask Itachi for help, the man had done so much for him already that he couldn’t possibly ask for more. And without a job right now, Naruto couldn’t live on his own if he wanted to. It was a sad existence and there seemed to be no light at the end of the tunnel. 

“I just look like a giant because you’re a runt,” snorted Kisame.

Kisame moved to place a hand on the tombstone with a heavy sigh. “Damn shame,” he muttered under his breath.

His gaze shifted towards the sky at the loud crack of thunder. “Come on, runt. It’s going to be a deluge in a few minutes.”

Naruto looked up to the sky and noticed the darkening clouds, if he had his way, he would have stayed. He glowered as he stood, not bothering to dust the dirt from his pants as he followed the tall man back to the truck. He shivered as the rain started to fall and soak through his thin jacket. 

“Itachi, I’ve got the runt.” Kisame pulled open the door of Itachi’s vehicle and ushered Naruto into the front, his large hand flattening against the small of Naruto’s back for support.

Itachi had since taken up residence in the vehicle at the first drop of the rain. “I’ve moved Naruto into my house. You’ll be staying there too for the duration of your duty.”

“Talking business already, Itachi?” joked Kisame as he settled in the rear of the vehicle. “You could wait until I’ve had some lunch.”

Itachi’s gaze flicked to the rearview mirror. “Do you have anything better to talk about?”

“Give me time,” chuckled Kisame. “What about you, runt? Anything interesting to talk about other than business?”

Grinning mischievously, Naruto gave Kisame a sinister look before answering, “yo mama.” 

He caught a glimpse of Itachi’s amused smirk in the rearview mirror. And gave the tall man a smug smirk, knowing he had stepped on the other’s tail feathers from the way he bristled. 

Kisame frowned slightly and reached forward to slap the back of Naruto’s head. “Mind your mouth when talking about my mother.”

The vehicle swerved slightly as a curious sound escaped Itachi. It started small but soon he was laughing quite loudly. His hands gripped the wheel so powerfully, his knuckles were bleached white.

“Well, my mother was quite dear to me. I take offense easily.”

“Mama’s boy,” muttered Itachi, not quite under his breath, causing Naruto to nearly double over in mirth.

“You’re a mama’s boy?” Naruto whispered then started to giggle, doubling over. “A tall motherfucker like you?” 

He couldn’t contain it and let it flow, the first time he had laughed so freely in months. It felt good, as if a heavy burden had been lifted from his shoulders as Kisame stared at him. 

“What’s it to you if I am?” grumbled Kisame as he sat back with his arms folded across his massive chest. “Itachi, you remember her.”

Itachi chuckled lightly. “I do. She was something else.”

“She wanted me to become a doctor, not that it would ever happen.” Kisame ran a hand through his hair. “Though, I did put up a good act until the cancer got her. I’m grateful for you arranging her funeral and footing the bill, Itachi.”

The smile fell from Itachi’s face. “She was a nice lady and certainly did not deserve an ungrateful son like you.”

The shadow in Kisame’s eyes faded and he let a low chuckle rumble from his chest. “I think she hoped some of you would rub off on me.”

Itachi’s lips quirked in a smirk. “She had good tastes.”

Naruto felt lost in the conversation, as he listened to the two men converse. Feeling awkward, he brought his hand to his face and rested his head there while he looked out the window at the passing scenery. There was definitely something between these two, or at least there had been in the past. 

Sighing lightly, he thought about the day he had moved in with Sasuke, it had been raining just like this and he was worried about his manga getting ruined. His boyfriend had reassured him that they would be fine. But Naruto couldn’t contain his worry and they had ended up having an argument. He had stomped away angry and had spent the night in the car, ignoring all of Sasuke’s calls. 

It wasn’t until morning that he had realized that he wasn’t in his car but in a bed. Sasuke was sitting beside him, brushing his hair out of his face and smiling gently. Naruto had felt like such a child in that moment that he had apologized for seemed like hours. 

It was also one of his favorite memories. The way Sasuke had looked at him, had told him that he was in it for forever. But, he hadn’t kept his promise, Sasuke had been ripped from him and there was no one to keep him warm at night. 

“Wake up, runt.” Kisame poked Naruto’s shoulder. “You’re off in lala land. Itachi asked you a question.”

Kisame watched as large blue eyes blinked dumbly at him. He had never seen eyes so blue. They looked like the ocean he had seen when stationed in Hawaii for a year--shimmered like it as well. “Itachi asked you what you wanted for dinner. My vote is anything because I’m starved.”

“I should make you cook for us as well since your salary is quite generous for a body guard.”

A snort escaped Kisame’s lips. “You wanted the best, didn’t you? The best don’t come cheap.”

Itachi rolled his eyes as he pulled his vehicle into the drive, waiting several seconds for the gates to open. “Who said you’re the best?”

Kisame grinned widely. “You did when you tracked me down to hire me.”

His gaze drifted over the expanse of the manicured lawn dotted with various stone monuments and fountains. “I can’t believe you still live here.”

“It’s a family home,” commented Itachi dryly. “If I’d had my way, Sasuke would never have moved out.”

He didn’t say it, but the thought wormed its way into his mind. If Sasuke and Naruto had lived with him, perhaps they would not have been in the sights of the other vehicle. What ifs always played havoc on his mind. It was one reason why he brought Naruto home. He could not keep Sasuke safe, but he would do his best to do so for Naruto.

Naruto had been startled by Kisame being so close, the dark eyes boring into him. He let a small sigh of relief escape when the other pulled back and began to talk to Itachi again. He thought for a moment about what he wanted. If he had his way, he wouldn’t eat anything. But Naruto knew Itachi would shove food down his throat if he refused. 

“Can we just have a simple Caesar salad tonight?” He asked softly as the vehicle rolled to a stop and the large house he and Sasuke had lived in for about a month came into full view. 

“No wonder you’re a runt.” Kisame stepped from the vehicle and stared at the house. “And Itachi is a pompous ass for wanting to live in a place like this.”

He grabbed his duffle from the back and began walking towards the main house. “I’ll fix dinner.”

Itachi chuckled lightly. “Maybe I’ll get a chef after all.”

His eyes flickered to Naruto. “He likes you. That’s good. People he doesn’t like always end up in not so pleasant circumstances. It’s probably why he was discharged from the military. He’s always held his own idea of right and wrong, regardless of what the current policy is. And he can cook like a five star chef. I’m not going to force you to join us for dinner, but in the future, you should take care of your health. Sasuke wouldn’t like seeing you like this.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes at Kisame, tired of all the runt jokes he went up to the taller and tapped him mid-shoulder. The man turned around and pinned Naruto with a look that asked him what he wanted. 

“Just to let you know, some of us didn’t have mothers when we were children and had to forage for food, asshole,” he snarled as he stalked off into the house. Itachi’s words danced around his brain, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He would slip into the kitchen later, knowing that the Uchiha would have a plate waiting for him. 

In the kitchen, Kisame skillfully chopped vegetables for stirfry while Itachi sat at the island calmly sipping a glass of chilled wine. “Tell me about Naruto.”

Itachi shrugged his shoulders. “He’s not taken Sasuke’s death well. He used to be quite the firecracker.”

Kisame sent Itachi a deadpanned look. “You’re not taking it well either. I’ve known you for too long for you to hide from me.”

“It’s been three years, maybe I’ve changed.”

“Don’t bother bullshiting me, Itachi.” Kisame tossed the meat in the wok he pulled from one of the cabinets before adding the vegetables and white wine sauce. “You’re just as fucked up as him.”

Itachi’s eyes narrowed. “Naruto was with Sasuke for several years. A few weeks before he died, they told me of plans to adopt. Of course the wait would be a while, but they joked about having all the time in the world.”

“You don’t have to hide your tears from me,” said Kisame calmly. “I’m here if you need me.”

Itachi sighed heavily. “Why didn’t we work out?”

“As good as the sex was, you couldn’t give me what I wanted and I wasn’t what you needed.” Kisame shrugged his massive shoulders and settled a plate of food before Itachi. “So, I left. It was the best thing for both of us and with Mama gone, nothing was holding me here.”

“Naruto worries me,” whispered Itachi. “Sasuke’s death has destroyed him and I’m afraid--”

Kisame frowned as he settled across from Itachi. “Is he suicidal?”

Itachi sighed and shrugged. “I want to say no, but there are days when I don’t think he wants to kill himself, but I know he wants to die.”

“He’ll be alright. If he has something to focus on, it will take his mind off of Sasuke for a bit. And trust me, self defense is really going to keep his mind clear about anything but how fucking tired I’m going to make him.”

Itachi smiled faintly. “I hope you’re right.”

***

Naruto sighed as he flopped onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling as his thoughts whirled through his head. He still didn’t know what to make of Kisame. The man was massive, that was for sure, and he seemed to have some sort of street smart about him. But that could have happened in the military, and Naruto couldn’t bring himself to care. 

He was lying to himself, but would never admit that. Rolling over, he turned the lamp on and pulled a book that Sasuke had been reading before his death from his duffle bag. He propped it open as he settled against the headboard of the bed and read.

As time went on, his eyes started to droop. It wasn’t that he was bored with the book, the activities of the day had caught up with him and he fell asleep with his head against the board, the book tightly clutched in his hands. 

Naruto was sleeping so deeply, he didn’t hear the door crack open. Itachi stood silently at the foot of the bed, his gaze taking in the dark bags evident beneath Naruto’s eyes. He had initially come up to ask Naruto if he wanted some dinner, but instead found him asleep clutching a dog-eared book.

Slowly, he tugged the book from Naruto’s sleep-lax grip and turned it over to view the cover. It definitely did not seem the type of story Naruto would read. It was a cerebral novel like the sort Sasuke always kept on hand.

Itachi’s fingers tightened visibly on the cover when he realized it was one of Sasuke’s books. His grief was overshadowed by the knowledge of Naruto reading this simply because Sasuke had. From the shape of it, Naruto probably read it multiple times, his mind mentally caressing the same words Sasuke had while still alive.

The book fell lifelessly from Itachi’s fingers onto the bed. He backed slowly from the room and pressed fingers to his temples. Naruto should be improving on his grief, but instead he seemed more closely to regressing; though, Itachi was one to talk. He ignored his brother’s death, rigorously pushing it from his thoughts as if not thinking of it made it less true.

“Itachi?”

Itachi’s gaze jumped to Kisame. For a moment, he was tempted to invite him back to his bed in favor of using him to forget his grief. He quickly tamped down the urge and gestured to the room across from Naruto’s room. “Your room is there. I would appreciate if you would start working with Naruto as soon as possible.”

“Sure. Maybe the runt and I will go for a walk tomorrow.”

Itachi nodded. “Make sure you’re prepared if you leave the grounds.”

Kisame grinned broadly. “When am I not prepared?”

Itachi did not bother to even attempt a smile. His gaze shifted towards the hall and he began to make his way towards his waiting room. “I’ll be at the office all day tomorrow, but make yourself at home.”

“Good night, Itachi.”

***

The pain in his neck throbbed as Naruto woke, he pulled away from the headboard and winced as it spread through his shoulders. He couldn’t believe he had fallen asleep like that. It was then he noticed the book was gone from his hands. Panicking, he searched the bed for it and sighed in relief when he spotted it by his legs. Picking it up, he placed it back on the night stand. 

He glanced at the time and noticed that it was around nine in the morning. That meant that Itachi had already left for the office and wouldn’t be around for a few hours. He would be left alone today and that was fine with him. 

Scooting off the bed, he gathered his shower supplies and headed to the bathroom. So distracted by his thoughts, he didn’t notice the other body approaching and slammed into what felt like a brick wall. Large hands settled on his shoulders as he was steadied and Naruto looked up into amused brown eyes. 

“Sleep well?” asked Kisame with a toothy grin. “I thought we should get you up and about after you have some breakfast. It will be good for you to move around, and you look a little pale. Itachi filled me in on your stay in the hospital. We’ll take it easy until you’re fully healed.”

Kisame could feel Naruto bristling and patted his head much like he would a dog. “I’ll start making breakfast while you shower. It will be ready in thirty minutes. It is the most important meal of the day after all.”

Naruto glared at the man. “Who are you to boss me?” 

The words were said in anger and he didn’t regret them, at least not in that moment. He tried to brush past Kisame, but he was stopped by a hand across his chest. It was very similar to the beating he had received, and shuddered as he remembered the pain. 

He lost all his bravado in that moment, angry at himself for losing his posture because of a dumb memory. Naruto tried to shake the hand from his shoulder, but it only tightened as he was held in place. Kisame was strong, Naruto would give the man credit for that, but it was only physical strength. Naruto would gauge his mental strength throughout the day, a plan already forming in his mind. 

“Don’t be a brat. You’re not well, and I don’t just mean your mental state. I bet if I pulled your shirt off, I would be able to count your ribs. I’m not just your guard, I’m also here to take care of you physically.” Kisame tightened his fingers on Naruto’s shoulder before pulling away. “You’re killing yourself without even noticing. If you want to talk, I’m a good ear. I won’t judge you.”

Kisame eyed Naruto’s thin frame with a frown. “Damn, you’re a skinny one. I’ll make a southern breakfast for you. That should set you on the right track for gaining some weight.”

He grinned broadly at Naruto’s scowl. “I’ll see you in the kitchen in thirty minutes, runt.”

Naruto wanted nothing more than to wipe that grin off Kisame’s face, but settled for being a brat. He would show this giant just what he was capable of when he put his mind to it. The Terror of Konoha would rise again and come back better than before. 

“I’ll get there when I get there. Guard or not, giant, I am still my own man.” Naruto hissed as his eyes narrowed. “And my problems are my own, I wouldn’t want to burden you anymore than you will be in the near future.” 

Brushing past the taller man, Naruto didn’t even glance back as he entered the bathroom and slammed the door shut, the sound echoing throughout the hall. Leaning against the door, he smiled as he felt like his old self. He would show Kisame that he was a force to be reckoned and he would start with the man’s showering supplies. It wasn’t hard to determine what showering supplies were Kisame’s. 

He dug in a cabinet under the sink until he pulled out the hair dye that had been left there some time ago during a prank he’d attempted and failed to perform on Itachi. He had shoved the dye under the sink and forgot about it until now. Naruto wasn’t sure if it would still work, but it was worth a try. Taking the Old Spice shampoo from the stall, he opened and carefully poured the pink dye in. He didn’t splash a single drop as he finished up. He shook the bottle for good measure and placed it back exactly where it had been. He disposed of the evidence where no one would find it and started getting ready. 

After his bath, though he was loathe to head down to the kitchen where Kisame waited, his stomach demanded food. So he made his way down to the kitchen where the smell of eggs, bacon, sausage, and biscuits wafted through the air.

Kisame turned from the stove upon seeing Naruto step into the room. He immediately placed several large dishes filled with a variety of food on the island where two clean plates and silverware waited. “Just in time, runt. Eat up. I’m going to start working on your endurance today. Nothing strenuous since you’re still healing.”

Kisame pulled out a pad and pen before taking a seat across from Naruto. He piled food into his plate and began jotting down equipment he would have Itachi purchase. If he was going to get paid his obscene salary, he would make sure the job was done properly.

Naruto couldn’t resist the food that was laid out before him. The smell was just enticing as he lightly loaded his plate up. He eyed the older suspiciously, no one should be able to cook food this good unless they went to university or something. 

“Where’d you learn to cook?” He asked curiously, eyeing the taller man as he took a bite of eggs. 

Instantly flavor exploded in his mouth, he could taste cheddar cheese, garlic and other spices he couldn’t quite name. The taste was so good that he was sure that the man had made a deal with the devil to make food on this level. 

“My mother.” Kisame set aside his pen. “Well, she taught me the basics. Hanging around Itachi for so long in our youth, I developed a bit of an addiction for good food. I knew I couldn’t depend on Itachi for good food so I took a few cooking lessons on the side and started buying a lot of cookbooks. I’ve improved quite a bit since Itachi last saw me. He made sure to tell me that I have a job as his chef once my job with you is finished.”

Kisame barked out a laugh. “I’ll teach you some techniques if you like. Good food always makes things feel better, even if only for a while.”

“Maybe,” Naruto answered as he thought it over. All kinds of pranks ran through his head at such an opportunity. The chaos that would ensue would certainly be worth it. “So tell me, have you and Itachi fucked?”

The question was to the point and Naruto felt no shame in asking it since it had been torturing his mind since the day before. Sasuke had been correct in the fact that he had no tact and was blunt to the point of being cruel. But one didn’t grow up on the streets with a sense of innocence. All that was washed away within a day. 

He stuffed some more food into his mouth as he waited for a reply, his legs swinging from the bar stool as he gave Kisame a look that clearly said ‘get on with it already.’

Kisame eyed Naruto. It really wasn’t his place to discuss his previous relationship with Itachi, but if it got Naruto to open up, Itachi would forgive him.

“When we were younger, but not in several years. We both moved on with our lives in separate directions.” Kisame spooned some more eggs onto Naruto’s plate and then his own. “It was a mutual separation. I don’t regret it and I doubt he does or I would be the last person he called. Itachi is the type of person, if he doesn’t like you, he really doesn’t like you.”

“Ah,” Naruto answered lamely as he glared at the eggs. “I don’t think I can eat those.”

His tone was that of a petulant child as he gauged Kisame’s reaction. He was telling the truth, his stomach was already at the point where if he ate anymore he would puke it back up. He pushed them around with look while he ignored the pointed look directed at him. 

“So what’s on the agenda? What am I being forced into?” He knew that whatever would come out of Kisame’s mouth he would dislike, so he only half listened the response. 

“Today, just a little walk. Once your body is ready, we’ll get more intense with actual training--general self-defense and then some eastern skills.” Kisame cocked his head slightly. “Possibly karate or jujutsu. I’ll wait and see how you take to it. I might throw in some kickboxing for the sake of exercise. Punching and kicking is a good way to burn off excess frustrations. It will probably help your mind as well as your body.”

Kisame’s smile widened into a grin. “I’m sure you will hate me more than you already do when we get into the good stuff, but not getting your ass kicked regularly will be thanks enough. You’re too good looking to wear bruises. It’s time for you to stop being a victim.”

Naruto blushed at the good looking comment, no one had ever told him that besides Sasuke. And he felt his heart grow heavy again. His lover would be disappointed in him right now, with how he was treating himself and how he moped around. 

But he couldn’t help it, he was still convinced that he was the one who should have died in the accident. Naruto had been the only one who had sustained heavy injuries, while Sasuke only took a blow to the head. He didn’t really understand all the medical talk surrounding the head injury, only that it was enough to kill Sasuke.

“Does it get better, Kisame?” He whispered, rubbing at his chest. “Does the guilt ever go away?” 

“Not if you don’t let it.” Kisame sat back with a frown. “You just have to grow stronger and realize that just because the ones you love aren’t with you physically, doesn’t mean they are completely gone. At least you show your grief. That’s a step in the right direction.”

Thinking of Itachi frustrated Kisame. His old friend was drowning in his grief, but refused to even admit to it. It was obvious to anyone who knew what to look for that Itachi Uchiha was just as fucked up as Naruto, he simply did not show it. For now, Kisame would help Itachi by helping Naruto. Perhaps then both of them could move on.

“If you’re finished, let’s take that walk.”

Naruto slipped Kisame his plate and watched as the large man scraped his uneaten food into the trash bin and place it in the dishwasher. Naruto moved from the table and grabbed his trainers that were by the door. They were old and worn out, the sole coming out of the left one. He hadn’t thought to bought new ones, his funds were low and he had to save every penny he could.

He could feel Kisame’s calculating gaze on his dirty sneakers, but Naruto ignored him as he tied his shoes, taking at least five minutes to complete the task. He could have tied them faster, but he wanted to test the man’s patience and see just how much it would take to rile the other up. 

He stood a little too quickly and his head swam, he started to teeter just a little, strong hands steadied him and Naruto smiled slightly. 

“I’m okay, I just stood up a bit too fast.” He said as the hands stayed on his shoulders, their warmth sinking into him. 

“You’re in poor shape, runt. We’re going to have to fix that. I think part of it is your weight. The first order of business is to put some weight on you. You could carry another twenty or thirty pounds easily.” Kisame matched Naruto’s pace as they exited the house.

Even in the baggy clothes, it wasn’t hard to see Naruto’s slender frame. While it was true he was built to be lean, he was leaving lean and bordering on gaunt. Such a state would not do in Kisame’s mind.

Kisame watched his companion carefully. As soon as his stride began to flag, Kisame stopped. They had barely made it to the end of the long drive. Part of Naruto’s stamina was his injuries, but the majority of his quick tiring was his malnourished state, something Kisame vowed to work on immediately.

“Itachi tells me you and Sasuke were together for a while before his death. Why don’t you tell me about him? I don’t remember much about the kid. I hung around with Itachi during a time when he was not on good terms with his family and spent as little time there as possible.”

Naruto didn’t want to answer, it hurt to think of all the good times they had shared. But he found himself opening his mouth anyway. He started off with how he had first met Sasuke in middle school, when they were just thirteen. 

“We didn’t like each other, to be honest,” he said, his blue eyes lighting up as he thought about Sasuke. “We fought like cats and dogs, had detention all the time because of it. He missed his clubs because of it and I was kicked off the basketball team. I hated him for it, because basketball was the only thing I liked back then. Practice kept me out of the orphanage and out of trouble for the most part.” 

He blew a piece of hair out of his face and noticed that it was getting long again. He doubted he would cut it any time soon, he liked it shaggy. He turned to Kisame and noticed that the man was actually paying attention. Everyone always tiptoed around the subject of Sasuke, always saying he didn’t have to talk about him. But Naruto felt that he was keeping a part of his lover alive. 

“So, I got fed up with him, that had been the last straw. I was cornering him in the classroom after class and tripped on my own feet,” Naruto smiled fondly at the memory. “We ended up in an accidental kiss. We were so shocked that we didn’t talk to each other for weeks. But he approached me one day, pulled me into a kiss and told me that I was his. I accepted.” 

Kisame snorted and folded his arms across his chest. “That sounds like what an Uchiha would do. Arrogant bastards, the lot of them.”

Naruto’s eyes grew wide. “Itachi might find out you said that.”

“Do I look like someone who cares? Itachi is a good man and has had a rough life at times. He knows I respect him, and he also knows he’s an arrogant son of a bitch. It’s just the way they are. Must be a genetic thing or something.”

Kisame noticed Naruto’s flagging energy and steered him around back towards the house. “You’re getting tired. Why don’t you head inside.”

“What about you?”

Kisame began stretch his muscles, the slow walk had done little to warm up his muscles. During the last few months, exercising was difficult to fit in his schedule between sleeping and his two minimum wage jobs. It was hard to believe there was no work for someone who had spent the better part of his adult life serving in the military. Working for Itachi would allow him to get his body back into shape while protecting Naruto.

“I’m going to take a jog around the property. Itachi promised me anything I needed, so I’m going to get some weights and punching bags once you’re at a point to use them. I don’t want you to start off too hard. First thing for you is to build up your muscles and stamina. Then, we’ll get into some weight training.”

“Okay, I’ll probably just watch T.V. or something.” Naruto said as he took a shaky step to head back to the house. His foot faulted as it hit the ground and he stumbled forward, he closed his eyes expecting to hit the ground, but once again strong arms caught him and held him up. 

It seemed that every time he was around Kisame, something would happen that the other would have to catch him. It irritated Naruto and he pushed himself away from the larger body, glaring at Kisame as he started once again for the house, but all the energy drained from his body from the short walk and he collapsed to the ground. 

Angry at himself, the universe, everything in his life, Naruto pounded his fists into the dirt, cursing. He couldn’t stop himself as the rage flowed through his veins and fueled his fists. Angry tears stung at his eyes to the point where he couldn’t see anymore. Finally, he exhausted himself out and just sat there, staring blankly at the ground. 

Kisame sighed at the stubbornness in Naruto. “Stubborn runt,” he mumbled and moved to wrap his arms beneath Naruto’s elbows.

With a slight heft, he tugged Naruto unsteadily to his feet and the scooped his arms beneath his knees to carry him bridal style towards the house. He could feel the anger, frustration, and embarrassment working through the slight body cradled against his chest. 

“You’re as bad as an Uchiha. It’s alright to ask for help sometimes.”

He carried the silent Naruto into the den where a television and several couches were arranged. He left Naruto sitting on a sofa and moved to the kitchen to grab a soda. “Drink this.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be jogging?”

Kisame shook his head. “I’m not sure I should leave you now.”

“Jeez, I’m fine. Just go.”

Kisame sighed and nodded. “I won’t be gone long. Don’t do anything stupid.”

With those words, he left for his jog, leaving Naruto sitting on the sofa.

Naruto scowled as he watched Kisame leave, not happy that the large man could carry him so easily and that he hadn’t used the perfect opportunity to prank the other man. It would be a loss he would mourn for a bit. He snagged the remote up from the couch and turned on the large flat screen. He channeled surfed while he sipped his soda, it was a Coke Zero, the only soda that Itachi ever kept in the house. 

He set the can on the stand beside the couch and curled up on the couch. He watched whatever was on the T.V., not really paying attention as his eyes began to drift. Naruto couldn’t shake the sleep off any longer and fell into a deep slumber in the warm sunlight. 

***

Outside, Kisame used his jog as an opportunity to explore the grounds. It was more extensive than one might think, extending outward into wooded areas. There was even a small fishing pond located further inward that Kisame knew for a fact was kept stocked with fish even if Itachi wasn’t keen on fishing. The entire property was enclosed with gates and fences. Uchihas tended to be very private individuals and protective of what they considered theirs.

He paused for a moment by the pond. Maybe he would bring Naruto fishing. There was no relaxing activity quite like fishing. Even if not even a single fish was caught, the peaceful sense created was satisfying enough. Maybe when Naruto was a bit healthier, they would make the trek down to the pond.

Continuing on his jog, he was covered in sweat by the time he reached the main house. His shirt was plastered to his body and his hair dripping droplets with each movement. “Damn, I’m more out of shape than I thought if that little run kicked my ass.”

He paused on his way towards the waiting shower to check on Naruto. He was right where he left him, sleeping soundly. Kisame left him where he was, knowing he could use the rest while his body healed itself.

Sweat soaked clothes were shed and he stepped into the shower. The temperature created steam in the room, making it difficult to see. He lathered soap into his hair before reaching blindly for the body wash and liberally coating his bathing sponge with the suds. Closing his eyes, he began scrubbing his body while allowing the water to loosen his muscles. The slight soreness he would have tomorrow would be worth it.

He was so relaxed as he ducked his head under the spray, he didn’t notice the pink hue of the suds working down his body. His fingers furrowed through the strands to ensure all the soap was gone. It had been a while since he had taken this much time in a shower.

Popping his neck, he slowly cracked open his eyes and scanned down his body to ensure he was free of suds when the color staining the white tiles glared back at him. His eyes moved over his body widening at the pinkish hue his skin had taken. “Oh fuck, no.”

He ducked his head under the shower and began scrubbing at the locks. He lifted his bottle of shampoo/body wash to his nose and sniffed. The heavy fragrance all but masked the distinctive odor of dye. “Mother fucker.”

Kisame stumbled from the shower and stared at his reflection. While his hair wasn’t a neon pink since he thankfully wasn’t a blond, there was a definite undertone of color, not to mention his body was stained with the dye as well. His eye twitched and his fingers clenched on the sink. Itachi wouldn’t dare; it wasn’t his style. That left only one person.

He tugged on a pair of clean pants, foregoing the shirt and stomped down the stairs. His only consolation was he knew Naruto couldn’t outrun him. “Naruto,” he snapped at the couch where the current bane of his existence was still snoozing. “Get up, you little shit.”

Jerked from his sleep, Naruto sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He blinked up at Kisame and busted out with laughter, the sound was truly happy. It was the second true laugh that escaped his lips in the past few days. He doubled over on the couch, clutching his stomach as he continued to laugh. 

“I’m...not sorry,” he said between laughing fits. The picture of a large man such as Kisame with slight pink hair was enough to keep him entertained for months. When the laughter finally died down, he peeped open a blue eye and smiled at a furious Kisame. 

The wide grin on Naruto’s face was the only thing that kept Kisame from throwing him over his knee and spanking him. Other than the occasional outburst, he had not seen Naruto do much but mope around. Still, he had ruined a perfectly good bottle of soap.

“You’re lucky I don’t beat up invalids, because you’re this close to getting an ass whooping.” Kisame displayed two fingers to show how close Naruto came to getting punished.

Kisame’s eye twitched faintly at the widening grin on Naruto’s face. It almost made a liar out of him as the temptation to give the runt a spanking rose again in his chest. Clenching his fist was the only thing he could do to restrain himself.

He turned on his heels and stalked towards Itachi’s portion of the house to steal some soap. He would likely be scrubbing his skin raw in the shower to get the remainder of color from his skin. His hair was another story and would likely carry pinkish highlights for several days even with multiple washings. Revenge would be sweet when he was working Naruto into the ground in his boot campesque training.

Naruto sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn’t believe how good laughing at Kisame had helped. He knew that it would be hard to top this prank, but he would find something. The expression on the ex military man’s face was priceless and it had burned itself into Naruto’s mind. 

But there was a nagging little voice in the back of his head telling him that what he had done was shameful since Kisame hadn’t judged him yet and had carried him back to the house. Maybe he should apologize, but he shook that thought from his head. It was too much fun messing with Kisame and Naruto wouldn’t stop.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto and Kisame bond just a little.

Kisame was sauteing some vegetables on the stove while chicken breasts stuffed with cheese and marinated in herbs baked in the oven when Itachi walked in. He heard his friend pause upon entering the kitchen, but ignored him. Wheels turning in Itachi’s head could be heard from across the room.

“Don’t say anything,” growled Kisame as Itachi moved to take a seat at the island.

Itachi arched a brow. “I wasn’t going to say anything about your pink highlights. But, I will say it’s a good look for you.”

Kisame clenched the spoon in his hand. The temptation to chunk it in Itachi’s direction was nearly palpable. “Just shut up, Itachi or I’ll make you fend for yourself at meals.”

Itachi didn’t bother faking a hurt look. His lips merely quirked and he shrugged a shoulder. “At least Naruto is having fun.”

“I’ll let him have his fun for now.” Kisame grinned snarkily in Itachi’s direction. “He’ll pay for this eventually.”

“Oh, I’m sure he will.” Itachi plucked a raw mushroom from the counter and popped it into his mouth. “Dare I hope there is dessert?”

Kisame sent Itachi a glare. “Do I look like your personal chef?”

“Well, you do look good in an apron.” Itachi chuckled lightly before the smile faded from his lips. “Seriously, how was Naruto today.”

“His body is exhausted and malnourished...and he’s still mourning.”

Itachi stared down at his hands. “Some people never get over the loss of a lover.”

Kisame glanced at itachi. “I think he’ll move on eventually. He just needs the motivation.”

“What the hell do you suggest, speed dating? Sasuke hasn’t been dead that long.” Itachi slammed his hand on the island top. “He’s only been gone a year and a half.”

“Once his body is healed, his mind will follow. He’s young and the bodily urges will take over.” Kisame shrugged his wide shoulders. “He’ll start seeing people soon enough.”

Itachi frowned. “Care to wager on that?”

Kisame snorted loudly. “I barely have two quarters to rub together.”

A smile quirked up the corner of Itachi’s lips. “How about this, if Naruto is dating within the year, I’ll pay you five hundred thousand dollars.”

“And if he isn’t?”

“You work for me permanently...as my chef and bodyguard.”

The muscle in Kisame’s cheek jerked. He knew what Itachi was doing. It was a not so subtle offer for security regardless of the outcome. Either way, Kisame won, though he had a feeling even if he won the bet, he would still have a job with Itachi long after Naruto got on with his life.

“Deal.”

Itachi’s eyes twinkled. “Good, now go get Naruto. I’m hungry.”

Naruto warily made his way down the steps, it had been a while since he’d been seen and the smell of food was too tempting to resist. As he descended the stairs, he once again ran into Kisame. Blue eyes glared at the man as he smirked. 

“Lemme guess, dinner is done and the watchdog was sent to fetch me?” He asked bitterly, annoyed with the fact that Itachi didn’t trust him enough to come to dinner on his own. 

“Keep up that attitude, and I’ll make you live off of cold cereal, runt.” Kisame gave a teasing poke to Naruto’s shoulder. “And don’t think I haven’t forgot about that dye in my shampoo. You’re lucky I don’t throw you across my knees and spank you. God knows where you got the dye.”

The smile curled over Kisame’s lips, nearly morphing into a grin as he thought of the fun to be had with Naruto once he began training him. That pouting face was growing on him, though he had a feeling Naruto would look much better with a grin permanently plastered on his face. As he led him into the kitchen, Itachi was already spearing vegetables into his mouth with a satisfied look on his face.

“Couldn’t wait for us?” teased Kisame as he spooned a chicken breast onto a plate with some vegetables and setting it beside Itachi for Naruto before serving himself.

“I’m the boss here,” purred Itachi around a mouthful of dinner.

Kisame cut delicately into the breast. “So you say.”

“I can make my own plate,” Naruto grumbled as he sat down next to Itachi, poking the other in the arm. “And you’re so rude ‘tachi! You could have waited on us! Whatever ever happened to those Uchiha manners?”

Naruto grinned as he took a small bite out of the chicken, again Kisame’s cooking astounded him as he chewed. He let a little moan escape his lips after he had swallowed. “Can we lock him up in the basement so no one else can steal him?” 

“That’s the plan if he threatens to leave,” said Itachi blandly. “I let him escape once into the military, I’m keeping him this time.”

“I did not escape. I was simply looking for a career.” Kisame glared at Itachi over the rim of his glass. “And you should thank my travels. They exposed me to more styles of cooking.”

Naruto watched the banter with a curious gaze, if he hadn’t known better he could have sworn the two were a couple. He shook the thoughts from his head as he thought about what sort of trouble he could cause with Kisame this time around. He took a drink of his water as he plotted, not realizing that there were two sets of eyes watching him. Naruto could bring up the fact that Kisame had admitted to a sexual relationship with Itachi, but didn’t know what the outcome would be. It could backfire and land him into deep shit. But, the amusement factor would be so worth it. 

Naruto was about to open his mouth, but a large hand, darker than his own, covered his mouth. Blue eyes glared at the man who had dared to silence him. But Kisame wasn’t amused in the least if the expression on his face was anything to go by. 

“Whatever is going through your mind on the way to your mouth stops here,” growled Kisame. “Dinner is not the place for crudeness. I haven’t known you for long, but I know well that gleam in your eye.”

Itachi lowered his fork and walked to the sink with his plate. “I’m going to go make a few phone calls. Try to get along.”

When Itachi left the room, Kisame pulled his hand from Naruto’s face. His gaze drifted over the tan skin, scarred cheeks, and back up to blue eyes. It was good to see the eyes more alive than they previously had been.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Kisame, he knew the act was childish, but he couldn’t help himself. “Too bad you didn’t go to high school with me, lunch was always filled with crudeness.”

A mischievous wink was added onto the statement as Naruto smiled. He went back to eating his food, though he mostly played with it. He was hungry, but knew that only about half of this would fill him up. 

A thickness hung in the air around them. Kisame rested his chin on his fist and stared at Naruto. “Something on your mind?”

“Can we go to my apartment after dinner?” Naruto asked, his gaze still fixed on his plate. “I need to get a few things...”

Kisame narrowed his eyes at Naruto’s seemingly innocent question. “I suppose as long as I’m with you. No funny business though. I don’t think I could take something weird happening like waking up tomorrow dressed in a clown suit with a tattoo of a naked woman on my ass.”

“Heh,” Naruto smiled amused, the action lighting his face up. “I didn’t think of that, but it’s not my style. I wouldn’t have a naked woman tattooed on your ass, it’d be my face. And no funny business, but you can’t enter my apartment.” 

Naruto didn’t want Kisame to see his apartment, only to have the state of it reported to Itachi. The man had enough on his plate as it was and didn’t need his own problems added. 

The smile dropped from Kisame’s face. “I don’t know much about you, but if you’ve got a stash of drugs at your apartment, I’m not putting my ass in Itachi’s crosshairs.”

Kisame watched Naruto give a small laugh. “I’m not joking. I’ll give you a full body search if I think for even an instant you’re getting shit to get high on. Besides, I don’t want to see you hurt. You’re a good kid.”

“You think I’m on drugs? I hate to tell ya, I hate them and don’t go near them. One of the kids in the old gang died from an overdose,” Naruto shuddered as he remembered that time. “I don’t want anything to do with them...even if I were suicidal. Itachi may think I’m dumb at times, but I know what goes on in that head of his...well kinda. But the point is, I don’t wanna die and have Sasuke kick my ass for something that stupid.” 

Naruto wasn’t suicidal. Kisame agreed with that. He was depressed, desperately so, but not to the point of suicide and so far, he wasn’t displaying any signs of being a drug addict. “Alright, runt, I’ll take your word on it. I’ll wait outside the door, but one squeak from you, and I’m coming inside regardless of whether you want me to or not. Do we have an agreement?”

“If you don’t report what you see to Itachi,” Naruto said gravely. If Kisame didn’t agree with him, he would sneak out of the house later that night and get what he needed, mainly Sasuke’s cell phone. He had left it off the charger and it was dead now, just like his lover. He wasn’t able to hear the soothing voice that got him through most days and helped him fall asleep. Naruto had always been a cuddler, even back in his days on the streets. Kurama had spoiled him by letting Naruto curl up next to him no matter what. Now that Sasuke was dead, the next best thing was the cell phone.

“Fine.” Kisame felt a tendril of worry work through his gut. Whatever Naruto had in the apartment was obviously something Itachi would not like. He did not know what was so bad that Itachi could not be told, but he would keep anything he might see from Itachi unless it was something that could cause bodily harm to Naruto.

“I’ll do the dishes, you go grab your shoes. We should go while Itachi is busy with business.”

Naruto nodded as he went to grab his shoes, looking at them now he made a note to ask Kisame if they could stop by a shoe store. He needed a new pair since his were practically falling apart. It didn’t matter that they came from Sasuke, their time was over and he needed a new pair. 

A part of him lifted at the realization, it was amazing what a simple pair of shoes could make one realize in an instant. With a sincere smile on his face, he put his shoes on. He couldn’t say for certain that he’d be okay, but it would be foolish to continue on the path he was on. Naruto would take baby steps and then maybe one day the hurt wouldn’t be as bad. 

***

Naruto and Kisame turned down a street composed of several apartment buildings. The neighborhood was a nice one, Sasuke had made sure of that when they had started looking for apartments. It was a nice place that had nineteen twenties architecture and a few wrought iron balconies. Naruto had been ecstatic when they had managed to snag one. He suspected that Sasuke might have called in a favor with Itachi, but could never prove it. 

“This is the place,” he said to Kisame as the other pulled into a designated parking space. 

“Not bad,” drawled Kisame as he stepped from the car he was driving.

It wasn’t like he expected Naruto to live in a dangerous place. Itachi would not have ever allowed his brother to live in some place he wasn’t fully certain he would be safe and since the apartment was one Naruto had shared with Sasuke, it was certain the neighborhood was decent enough to pass Itachi’s stringent eye.

“The architecture is interesting. “ Kisame rubbed his jaw. “I’ll wait outside the front door. Take your time, but remember, one squeak, and I’m busting in.”

“Yeah,” Naruto grumbled as they got out of the car. “I know, I know.”

The trek up to the apartment was silent and Naruto pinned Kisame with a glare as he entered his apartment. He quickly turned the lights on and began to search for the phone. After a few minutes, it was still missing and he couldn’t remember where he put it. 

Not watching where he was going, Naruto tripped over one of Sasuke’s shoes and went crashing to the floor, a string of curses flowing from his mouth as he fell and hit the floor with a very loud thud. He sat up and tried to move his ankle, but pain laced through his leg. 

“Fuck!” He yelled, frustrated at his predicament. 

Kisame didn’t wait for an invitation. Naruto had left the door unlocked, so Kisame walked right in. At first, he simply walked through the apartment in search of Naruto. He stuck his head into the first room he came to, which it turned out was a small office. He frowned when he saw the spread of papers across the desk and a few crumpled bits scattered around a trash can. Shrugging, he moved deeper into the apartment and stuck his head in the kitchen. A newspaper was folded on the table beside a blue coffee cup. The scene would not have bothered him so much if the date on the paper had not jumped out at him, being over a year old.

“Oh fuck.” His gaze darted around the apartment. “Poor kid.”

He understood why Naruto was so adamant about Itachi not knowing what was in the apartment. It was a response to grief he had heard of before. Everything was held in a sort of stasis just as how Sasuke left it. It was heartbreaking to see. “Naruto, where are you?”

“In the hallway!” Naruto called, staying still and not jarring his ankle. He didn’t know if it was just sprained or broken and didn’t want to risk anything by moving it. He heard Kisame move throughout the apartment and Naruto’s cheeks lit up in shame. He could just imagine what was running through Kisame’s mind as he trekked through the apartment, seeing how everything was left where it was since before Sasuke’s death. 

When Kisame entered the hall, Naruto looked up to him with sad blue eyes. “Help?”

“You’re hopeless,” grumbled Kisame, compassion tinting his voice.

Kisame knelt beside Naruto and gently prodded the already swelling ankle. He kept his touch as light as possible, glad for the extensive first aid training he had. “It’s not broken, probably just sprained which does not require a trip to the hospital. I think you’ve had enough of those and god forbid Itachi hear that I let you get hurt.”

He sat back on his haunches and stared at Naruto sitting on the floor almost numbly. Compassion roiled through him at the desolate expression mixed liberally with embarrassment displayed on Naruto’s face. The man was still hurting emotionally and unable to relinquish what little hold he had on his dead lover.

Placing a hand on Naruto’s shoulder, Kisame gave the flesh a small squeeze. “We’ll just keep this between you and me, just as I promised. Now tell me what you are so determined to find so we can get you home.”

“Sasuke’s cell phone...I can’t fall asleep by myself anymore...” Blue eyes glanced to the side as Naruto worried his lower lip. “I...I used to be alright with the body pillow...but it didn’t have arms. So...I use Sasuke’s cell phone, I keep it charged at all times to call it at night.” 

Kisame sighed and tugged Naruto to his feet. Half carrying him, he took him into the bedroom and settled him on a chair before moving around the room in a sweeping motion. He could feel Naruto’s eyes on him, and was careful to disturb as little as possible. Lifting up the corner of the bed comforter that had gotten pushed over to one side, he peered under the bed.

There, hiding against the wall was a small black phone. Kisame said nothing as he grabbed the device. It was Naruto’s business if he wanted to keep the phone active so to continue hearing his dead lover’s voice. There were worse ways to mourn for a loved one.

“Here.” Kisame tossed the phone to Naruto and folded his arms across his chest to stare for a moment. “You shouldn’t walk on that ankle. Think you can hold onto me if I carry you out on my back?”

“Like a piggy-back? I guess that’d be okay,” Naruto answered as he tucked the cell phone into his pant pocket. “I warn you though, these weak, skinny arms might not work all that well. I’m so disgusting!” 

“You’re not disgusting. You’re just overwhelmed by grief.”

Naruto fell back onto the bed and looked at the ceiling, he couldn’t bare to look at the photographs that lined the bedroom. They were of happier times when he was healthy and actually taking care of himself. He wondered who in the world would have him now when he healed from Sasuke’s death. 

The thought startled him for a moment, for the longest time there had been no one for him but Sasuke. It had hurt losing his lover and best friend, so much that he thought that he would never get over it. But maybe if he had someone behind him, he could it. 

“Kisame...” Naruto said as he sat up, determined blue eyes settling on the larger man. “I want to be healthy again.”

“Glad to hear it,” grunted Kisame as he pulled Naruto onto his back and wrapped his hands around his thighs to brace him. “It’s easier if you are willing.”

Kisame frowned at how light Naruto was. He wasn’t a small man, by any means, but he should have been carrying at least thirty more pounds for a start. Maybe having someone bear witness to his secret was enough of a push to send him onto the road to recovery.

“It may not be my place to say anything, but you should probably talk to Itachi some about his brother. He doesn’t show it, but he isn’t dealing with it any better than you. He’s just better at hiding it. Since you are the two people who were closest to him, it might do you both some good to talk about him. I’ve heard it helps.” Kisame braced Naruto with one hand while using the other to close and lock the door.

“I...don’t want to burden him,” Naruto sighed deeply, Kisame’s earthy scent filling his nose. “He’s done so much for me already, I couldn’t...”

Naruto had to admit that Kisame was strong, and found the big build of his body suited the man’s personality. But he still a few tricks up his sleeve and even if he liked Kisame, the man would be subjected to a few more pranks. 

“Just think about it. You should know by now that Itachi isn’t the sort to show his feelings often, especially ones he has taken particular effort to hide.” Kisame walked out into the parking garage, earning some stares from several people. He lowered Naruto to the ground and retrieved the key from his pocket, using the small button on the attached remote to unlock the door before assisting him inside.

“You could talk to Itachi.”

Kisame heard the undertone in the statement and shook his head, grinning ruefully to himself. “Itachi and I haven’t been like that in a while. I consider him a friend, but I would never allow myself to pry into things he has pushed behind that particular curtain. That boat has long since sailed and I don’t plan on swimming after it. Some people are better friends than lovers.”

“If...I talk to Itachi...will you help me clear out my apartment? I want...to move on...Sasuke would be so mad at me if I don’t, but, I can’t do it alone. I don’t think I could bear it.” Naruto said as he snapped his belt buckle into place. “I want to surprise Itachi, do you think if I showed him that I’m healing, that it will help him?”

“Can’t really speak for Itachi, but if you start taking better care of yourself, I would imagine he would notice. It’s not easy to heal from losing someone. I can’t really say I’ve lost anyone close to me but my mother. It leaves a scar so I’m told. I doubt you’ll ever stop hurting to some degree, you’ll just learn not to fixate on the loss.” Kisame shot Naruto a grin. “I sound like a regular shrink. Maybe I should double bill Itachi for my offered services as a grief counselor.”

“I’m sure he’d love that,” Naruto answered rolling his eyes. “You dated Itachi, right? So tell me, what do giants look for in a potential partner? Smarmy rich guys with enough arrogance and attitude to control a country?”

Naruto didn’t know what possessed him to ask the question, but he wanted to know the answer. He was genuinely curious what made the other man break off the relationship with Itachi. They were striking together, their skin tones contrasting with one another. It made his heart ache just a little thinking of the comparison. 

Kisame arched a brow. “I don’t really have partners. For a while, with the Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell rule, it was simply easier to avoid relationships.”

He lifted a hand and scratched his chin thoughtfully. “I suppose I’m still a bit stuck in that military rut. If I had to describe a partner who would be more than a quick fuck, I’d say he would need to be energetic, because I have significant needs.”

A grin spread wide across Kisame’s face at the red blush tinting Naruto’s cheeks. “Well, you did ask.”

“I guess,” Naruto answered, his face still red. “But...what do you look for personality wise? I mean, yeah, energy is good. But there’s more to a person than that...”

“Someone who I wouldn’t get bored with and is healthy enough to have fun with.” Kisame had not really given much thought to partners, more so than that they were attractive enough to arouse him enough for the aforementioned quick fucks. He generally forgot their faces and names shortly afterward. “A sense of humor is always a good thing, preferably one that is not demented. What’s with the questions? If you’re thinking about setting me up, I’ll pass. I’m too old for blind dates.”

“No, it’s not that!” Naruto protested with a wave of his hand. “I’m just naturally curious about people. I like to get under their skin, Sasuke hated that!”

His grin was wide as Kisame rolled the windows down. The wind tousled his hair and Naruto reveled in the warm spring air. He was always a fan of the warm weather while Sasuke preferred the cold. 

“Since you answered my questions, is there anything you want to ask me?” 

Kisame bit back some of the questions pressing in his mind, choosing not to pry into the still very fragile Naruto. He might put on a brave face and claim to want to heal, but saying the words was not the same as living them. It would be better for him not to ask too much for a while. Keeping things light between them would promote a healthier environment.

“Well, since I’m tasked with getting you back to a healthier state, what is your favorite food. I’m fairly skilled in several types of food as long as the ingredients are available. If I can’t cook it, recipies are a mouse click away.”

“Well...I like ramen a lot. Sasuke used to bitch a lot about it,” Naruto admitted, easily distracted by the subject of food. “But I have guilty secret, I cheat on it with fried chicken. Well, sometimes anyway...” 

He had never admitted his addiction to fried chicken to anyone before and it felt odd. It was almost as if Kisame had some special power to get you to admit your secrets. Turning suspicious blue eyes to Kisame, Naruto eyed the man up and down as if he could decipher the man. 

“Did you interrogate people?” He asked, before his brain actually stepped in and filtered his mouth. 

“Not recently.” Kisame shot Naruto a wink.

He turned the wheel and deftly positioned the car on the road towards Itachi’s obscenely large home. Though he maintained his friendly smile to Naruto, his heart shifted a little at the sight of wide blue eyes expressing upbeat emotions for the first time since meeting him. There were times shadows of those emotions made their way to the surface, but none like now when true emotion showed.

“I might be willing to fry you some chicken tomorrow,” he began slowly, enjoying the excited expression slowly spreading across Naruto’s face. “If you talk to Itachi some.”

“It’s a deal!” Naruto exclaimed with excitement. “If I could hug you right now I would!” 

He couldn’t help the upbeat emotions that filled his core. It was something that Naruto missed greatly and he hadn’t even known he missed it. There was an easiness he felt with Kisame and it was something that blindsided him. His smile grew more as they pulled into the driveway and the car was parked. 

Kisame pocketed the keys and moved around the car to scoop Naruto out of the passenger side before he could argue. “First thing is getting some ice for your ankle.”

He carried Naruto bridal style into the house and settled him in a chair at the kitchen table. His eyes shifted over Naruto’s leg to his ankle, narrowing at the swelling. With a gentle hand, he lifted the injured limb and placed it on another chair before moving to the freezer to remove some ice and place it in a plastic bag before grabbing a dish towel and rejoining Naruto.

“Keep this on your ankle.” Kisame rubbed his fingers over the bony ankle before placing the cloth wrapped ice on the injury. He gave a mental cringe at Naruto’s wince, slowly picking up the leg and sitting before putting it on his lap. Fingers calloused from years of hard labor in the military began massaging the bottom of Naruto’s foot, making sure to stroke firmly over the pressure points in hopes of easing the ache of the injury.

His gaze softened as Naruto relaxed into his touches. A small bit of warmth awoke in his chest. Suddenly, he wanted very much to continue touching Naruto. He wanted to protect him and heal him. It was a strange thought since healing others was generally not a strong trait. He was more adept at killing than healing, but seeing Naruto injured brought out a side of him he did not know he had.

“Well isn’t this sweet,” commented Itachi as he walked into the room. “You certainly move faster than I remember.”

Kisame narrowed his gaze at Itachi. His hair was loose from its normal queue and the shadows under his eyes denoted deep-set exhaustion. There were tight lines at his lips and a distinctive lack of emotion in his eyes.

“Don’t be snide, Itachi.”

“It’s my house.” Itachi moved from the doorway towards the cabinet where he removed a bottle of scotch.

Kisame was on his feet in an instant, carefully placing Naruto’s foot on his vacated chair before moving to grasp Itachi’s hand before he could pour the alcohol. “You don’t look like you should be drinking.”

“If I look like anything, then it means I definitely should be drinking.” Itachi moved to pull his hand from Kisame’s grip, only to have it tighten. “Let go or I’ll fire you.”

“No, you won’t.” Kisame pulled the bottle from Itachi’s hand. “You don’t drink hard spirits.”

Itachi narrowed his gaze. “Things change and I find myself really needing a drink tonight.”

Kisame shot a glance to Naruto before lowering his head to Itachi’s ear and whispering. “Don’t let your grief destroy you.”

“Itachi?” Naruto asked concerned from his seat. He had been enjoying Kisame’s magical hands on his foot and was sad that they were taken were away. He had never seen Itachi like this and it broke his heart. He hobbled down from his chair and limped over to the Uchiha. 

“Please don’t, Itachi, I’m sorry I survived,” Naruto whispered as he looked to the floor, uncomfortable with the atmosphere in the room. “I regret that everyday, you would be much better off-”

Itachi’s eyes closed and his unbound hand shot out to latch onto Naruto’s shirt. “Stop. Sasuke would kill me if I let you finish that sentence.”

Kisame released Itachi’s arm and moved to wrap his hands around his waist, easily pulling him back to the table while sending Itachi a look meant to encourage him to follow. “I’ll leave you two to talk.”

“Kisame, can I get that massage later?” Naruto asked in a low voice, afraid that asking it was a little out of line. He had enjoyed it and the hands on his foot didn’t last all that long, he wanted more. Sure it made him a little greedy but he liked it and wanted more. 

Itachi snorted and Kisame chuckled. “Anytime, runt.”

Staring at Kisame’s disappearing back, Itachi sighed before speaking. “I was looking for some files and found photo albums instead.”

He did not have to go into details for Naruto to understand. There was a distinct lack of anything personal in the entire house, including Itachi’s bedroom. Photos and albums were boxed up almost immediately after Sasuke’s death. It was Itachi’s only way to cope with the loss, to simply deny it to the near point of erasing Sasuke completely. The only kink in that came with Naruto, who was just as dear to him as Sasuke, making pushing aside thoughts of Sasuke difficult.

“What ones did you find? Sasuke would never let me see his baby pictures,” Naruto admitted as he tried to keep his weight off his foot. He would have sat down, but he needed help to do so. He had badgered Sasuke day and night to have a peek at the mentioned pictures, but Sasuke always found a way to distract him, more often than not it was in an not so innocent way.

“Pictures from when our parents were alive, long before you came into the picture.” Itachi tapped his fingers gently on his knee. “Would you like to see? Knowing you haven’t seen them makes me wish I had pulled them out before...”

Itachi stiffened slightly, the action nearly imperceivable. The words ‘before Sasuke died’, stuck in his throat. He was never one for not knowing what to say, but recent days had strained him thin. Finding the albums and being unable to stop himself from looking only acted as the catalyst for his pent of grief; grief he refused to acknowledge.

“I would love to,” Naruto answered quietly as he leaned against the table. “But I think Sasuke would haunt me if I took a peek. He said...he looked stupid as a child. And that he didn’t want my opinion of him to change. I told him he was just being a bastard.” 

“Oh, I don’t know if stupid was the right word. I think it was more along the lines that he looked cute.” Itachi gave a small chuckle. “Downright adorable. I think he got it from our mother. He probably didn’t want to hear you gush over how cute he was. Women always did that, old or young didn’t matter. He always seemed to drown in their attention, first for being so cute and then for growing up handsome.”

Itachi’s hand clenched in the material of his trousers. He hadn’t realized he was talking about Sasuke until the words were already leaving his mouth. The marble he had encased himself in was cracking, small hairline fractures threatening the stability of his hard earned emotional protection.

“Itachi?” Naruto inquired with a worried tone as he watched the man he called brother tense again. “Did I do something wrong?” 

Itachi shook his head and swallowed the lump in his throat. “Talking about Sasuke in the past tense...doesn’t feel right.”

“Yeah, I was still talking about him like he was here up until a few weeks ago,” Naruto admitted as he looked at the tiled floor. And it had been true, he had himself believing that Sasuke was still there with pillows and the phone. “I still call his cell phone, I haven’t shut it off.”

Running a hand through his hair, Itachi stared at Naruto. “I wonder what he would say if he saw us? We’re both broken without him and forced to try and pick up the pieces. I never thought I would be able to admit to just how fucked up his death made me. I probably would have kept on as things have been if I hadn’t found those damn pictures. Then, I had to go and look at them.”

He brought his hands to his face, quickly covering the gleam of tears in his eyes. Itachi never cried. He did not cry when the phone call came nor did he cry while helping Naruto arrange the funeral. The stringent Uchiha control was all he had and he had never allowed it to waver. 

Until today.

“It’s okay to cry, ‘tachi.” Naruto whispered as if he had spoken louder would have spooked the older man. “It’s okay.” 

Pain so sharp it almost felt real pierced Itachi’s chest at Naruto’s words. “It’s not alright,” he whispered. “It won’t ever be alright.”

Instantly, Itachi was on his feet and walking determinedly from the kitchen before Naruto could see the wetness staining his cheeks. He passed Kisame without a word where he stood leaning against the wall, far enough away to give them privacy in the kitchen but close enough should they need him.

Kisame opened his mouth to comment when Itachi’s glare gave him pause. The tear damp face was a strange look for Itachi. He wisely snapped his lips closed and nodded. Rome was not built in a day and hearts did not heal easily either. It was a start though.

Moving towards the kitchen as Itachi made his way upstairs, he stood looking down at Naruto. “Good job, runt. He needed that, whatever was said.”

“He..won’t hate me?” Naruto asked in a whisper as he turned big, sad blue eyes to Kisame before throwing himself into the larger man’s arms. “He’s the only one I have left who cares for me.” 

“I don’t think anyone could hate you,” said Kisame. He brought his hand up and ruffled his fingers through Naruto’s hair. “Itachi is a strange one. He doesn’t grieve like normal people because of who he is. He loves deeply and losing his brother scarred him, but he loves you so I wouldn’t worry.”

Kisame felt a shiver run up the length of his spine as Naruto wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his chest. He looked young and sad. Kisame wasn’t old by any means. He had a couple of years on him, but not enough to be considered old, yet Naruto’s eyes were wide and innocent.

A small trickle of attraction worked through Kisame at having those wide blue eyes turned on him along with thin arms wrapped around his middle. It shocked him almost to the point of drawing away from Naruto’s grip. If not for the near death grip around his waist, he might have.

The kid was barely coming to terms with his loss and Kisame was already unconsciously putting the moves on him. He felt slightly annoyed at himself for even thinking about Naruto in a less than innocent manner. Defusing the bomb was his first priority.

“Hey, runt, why don’t we get you upstairs and settled in bed. Rest will do you and your injury good.”

“Can I have another foot massage? That was really nice,” Naruto asked as he looked up with hope. He was going to point out the fact that he had dyed Kisame’s hair, but thought it best to let the subject lie. He couldn’t shake the feeling of those strong arms around him and he suddenly craved them again. “Where did you learn that?”

Kisame helped Naruto up the stairs towards his room. “When you’re in the military, you get more than your fair share of muscle sprains and such. Generally, it’s not enough to bother the medics with since they have their hands full. If you have a few friends, you learn to patch each other up. I’m glad to see I haven’t lost my charm.”

He settled Naruto on his bed and took the position at the foot with Naruto’s leg across his lap. Feeling the heat from the swelling, he began stroking the limb, starting just below the knee and then moving downward towards where the swelling was worse. He was careful not to prod the injured area overly much, instead moving towards the pressure points on Naruto’s foot. His fingers gave strong strokes to the arch of his foot and then to meaty flesh of the heel.

Biting the inside of his jaw, he tried to keep his mind from the idea that Naruto looked cute laying there with drowsy eyes. The last thing he needed was to come off as creepy to Naruto. A certain amount of trust was needed for when the actual defense training began.

Kisame cleared his throat and glanced up at Naruto. “I haven’t forgotten that I owe you some fried chicken. There was this guy in my squad. He was raised in Alabama and his mother taught him to make the most delicious fried chicken. I asked him to teach me and he agreed. It was a bad time and he said that he owed it to his mama to pass on the recipe in case the worst happened before he could have kids.”

“I’m glad he taught you,” Naruto said smiling. “Can I keep you? Your hands are amazing!” 

Naruto was so tired that there wasn’t a filter between his brain and mouth. And when that happened, the strangest things came out of his mouth. He couldn’t help but relax further as Kisame worked his foot. Sasuke had never been this good at massages. They normally hurt and Naruto would try to hide his stress if his boyfriend had been around. 

“You’re not as bad as I first thought,” he admitted candidly as he wiggled his toes. 

“Neither are you, runt.” Kisame put aside Naruto’s foot. “I’m sure you and Itachi would have worked things out between you eventually, but I can’t say I’m not glad he called me all the same. It’s good to feel wanted again.”

“You’re smart,” Naruto said as his eyes started to droop just a little. He didn’t want to fall asleep alone again and he felt stupid for asking but he had to. “Can you stay until I fall asleep, Kisame?” 

Kisame swallowed at the trusting gleam in Naruto’s eyes. “Sure. I’ll stay until you fall asleep.”

He sat on the edge of the bed, watching the slow rise and fall of Naruto’s chest. It seemed like forever before the movements evened out, showing Naruto’s descent into sleep. With a careful hand, he slowly drew the blanket over his body and moved silently from the room.

Lifting his hand to his chest, Kisame closed his eyes at the small warmth taking root. It had been a while since he had gotten close to anyone. There was always a risk when emotions were involved. It was harder to make necessary choices. Naruto was quickly and easily worming his way in without even consciously trying.

He feared for his heart if he continued as he was. Naruto might have willingly made the choice to move forward with his life, but letting go of the past was a hard thing. Kisame feared for himself when faced with the small flicker of attraction that could only grow stronger. Knowing Naruto had loved as deeply as he had, made Kisame wary. Competing with a dead man was not something he relished in doing.

Heaving a sigh, he walked on silent feet towards his room with a final glance towards Naruto’s now closed door.


End file.
